Impossibility
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Viral comes to a conclusion about his future after reminiscing on the alternate reality he was shown in The Anti-Spiral's trap at Simon's ill fated wedding. One shot.


**Another Day, Another fandom. I have a lot of ideas revolving around the Gurren Lagann universe. This was only one of them. There might be a continuation of this someday. For now, this is my entrance. It's a little rushed, as I couldn't find an appropriate ending, but I hope you enjoy regardless.  
**

* * *

Viral hadn't wanted to go to the wedding, but he felt oddly obligated to Simon, after all they had gone through. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't growing soft, that he didn't feel any sense of friendship toward the blue haired human, but it wasn't going so well. The human had grown on him, despite their genetic and personality differences.

However, Viral supposed that the friendship he tried to deny was the reason why he couldn't regret going. Not after all the Simon taught him.

Originally, he had felt the twisting feeling of sorrow within his gut at the outcome of the tragic affair, but beside it, with a lot less intensity, there was the burn of jealousy. Simon had gotten married, the very thing that Viral had craved for an endless amount of time. Yes, the marriage hadn't lasted long, since Nia, had disappeared shortly after they were pronounced husband and wife. Still, Simon had still achieved what Viral had wanted.

It made Viral long for the spiral energy that inhibited him from having the future he desired. He hadn't needed the Anti-Spiral's bizarre universe to show him that desire though; he had known all along that he wanted that kind of future. He wanted a wife that would love him despite everything, and a small child of either gender that he could care for.

It made him wish that Lordgenome had never cursed him to this fate, that he hadn't decided to create him. That way, he never would have thought in such a way.

Viral closed his eyes, trying to ignore that particular thought, and leaned his head back against the bark of the tree. He hadn't really moved since the crowd had dispersed. The thoughts in his head were far too heavy, keeping him rooted to the spot.

Slowly, his mind drifted back to the ceremony, when the crowd was oooh'ing and whispering mutely about how magnificent Nia looked. The knot in his stomach had gotten tighter as he had imagined the young woman in his fantasy, a woman he had never seen before, walking down the aisle. She was clad in a snow white dress and her elegant face was covered by a lace veil. Instead of Rossiu being their priest, it was Simon.

The image had sped up after that, traveling through an unknown amount of time, endless transitions through his and his fantasy woman's life. Viral felt a surge of joy at these memories, a feeling that increased when he saw the woman with a slight bump beneath her simple dress. The mental image of Viral's own self held that stomach so carefully, looking at the woman so tenderly...

Viral ripped had his eyes open after that, paying closer attention to the wedding procession. Rossiu blathered on through the typical ceremony while Nia and Simon gazed at each other as if they were alone in the world.

As if she wasn't going to disappear.

How he wanted to be that hopelessly in love with someone, to be able to ignore fate's spinning wheel as he held that person in his arms.

Viral had closed his eyes again, deciding that fantasy was better than reality at that particular moment. In his fantasy, he didn't have to deal his those unending thoughts.

He found himself back on hill, the tiny girl with pale blond hair the same as his own. She was putting the small crown of flowers on his head yet again. He lifted the tiny child and spun her around thankful that this time Gurren Lagann didn't shoot across the sky.

This time, Yoko woke him, her gasp bringing him to the final moments of Simon and Nia.

Viral shook his head, bringing himself to true reality. Night had fallen, the pale moon that had tried to destroy them only days prior casting a blue light over Kamina City.

He wanted that destiny, that future that he had seen before. Maybe only part of it, just having that beautiful woman would be enough. If Simon could have it, have everything he wanted, then surely Viral could too.

Viral didn't know he was on his feet until he stumbled against the cobblestone of the path within the park. Viral had found a truth in those words, and his body was responding to it. Seven years ago, Simon and the rest of the Great Gurren Brigade had fought against all odds to create a future worth living in. Only a scant few hours ago, he had done it again by fighting against a seemingly unbeatable enemy hellbent on destroying everything Simon loved.

Simon had made the impossible possible.

Viral could learn from those words. Somehow, he would make the impossible dream of that woman and child a reality.


End file.
